fast and furious 3
by isaac.faulk.1
Summary: This is an alternate sequel to after the part in the movie when Han Lue which is a character in the movie played by Sung Kang doesn't die in the movie fast and furious movie 3 -please let me know what you think, and how would i can improve on this
1. Chapter 1

"After the fight broke out, Sean Bowell is racing down Tokyo's streets with Han and both of them are being chased by and shot at by D.K in his Nissan 350Z. Then Han almost loses D.K. during a spin out but then right as he is driving away, he is hit at the next intersection by a collision. D.K. who had caused almost all of this is shocked of what has just happened considering is was such a fatal accident that not many could have survived. Now as D.K. is driving away because he assumes that Han is dead, Han escapes out of the vehicle moments before it explodes and everyone assumes that Han has died in the accident. However because he has escaped, he is still alive. Now that Han is alive and not dead like the rest of the movie would consider him as, this leaves a big opening for a completely different ending. First off, Han, Sean, and Neela all flee the scene before the police arrive and escape in the subway tunnels of Tokyo. Right after Han makes a phone call to his friends from back home which is going to be Dom Toretto. The reason he does this is because what Sean doesn't know is that Han has a lot of connections back at home in the U.S. Dom arrives shortly to Tokyo on a plane. He is immediately picked up by Hans's friends from the shop. Now Han explains the situation to Dom and he agrees that Sean needs to race D.K. and finish it off the right way however Dom also explains that he would like D.K. dead since he had already tried to kill Han. Now keep in mind, while all of this is going on, D.K. still thinks that Han is dead and Sean and Neela are in hiding if they are even still in Tokyo. Han and Dom have a little bit of money together and go buy a new car for Han and Sean since both of theirs were smashed in the last scene. Now that they have new cars, Han tells Sean that he needs to go fix things once and for all. Dom, who is also in the car, agrees. They head back to the shop where they have dinner together with all their other friends from the auto shop. They also talk about how they all agree that D.K. must be put to stop and can't continue on like that after what he tried to do to Han. Sean is a good driver, but he still needs work. But now that do is in town, he can teach Sean anything that Han hasn't already about drifting and racing cars. They stay off the grid so that they don't have any problems with being on D.K.'s turf and practice with Sean. Sean starts to get really good at it and even Twinkie notices. Twinkie is just a friend that Sean met out In Tokyo, but he is also a huge car enthusiast. Now everyone around Sean notices that he has gotten incredibly better at his drifting skills, however most of them still don't think that he's ready to face D.K. although Dom sees something that the others don't in Sean and tells Han that he's ready to face D.K.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom sits down with Sean and explains to him how far he has come and that he know what must be done. Afterwards the entire crew goes up to race D.K. once and for all to settle this dispute. They all arrive at the place, cars ready and the driver, Sean, also ready. They walk in to their place expecting to solve this problem of who is a better racer and what not. Sean immediately walks up to D.K. to finish this race once and for all. When all of a sudden, D.K. just gets annoyed of their presence and starts to consider it as a complete insult. He starts threating Sean and his friends saying he could take their life right now if he wanted to just like he did to Han. Seconds later he pulls out a gun and aims it straight at Sean's head. Before he can even finish his sentence, Dom pulls out a gun and shoots D.K. Twice in the chest. Now all of D.K.'s thugs start to pull out their weapons and so does Sean's people. An all-out shoot out erupts now. Bullets are flying all across the rooms everywhere. However Dom and Sean are still just laying people out with there the precise accuracy of their shots. Twinkie yells, "I think we got them all, Sean peaks his head from behind cover, and looks around the room, and then he agrees. They have now just killed D.K. and almost of his people. But wait, then Han notices that Dom has been hit with a bullet. They leave the house before the police come and rush Dom to the hospital. They are racing in their cars against time thru Tokyo at high speeds, ducking and weaving in and out of traffic. Sean is yelling at Dom to stay in there and Neela is crying about what just happened. They finally arrive at the hospital, minutes later and they try to get Dom out of the car. He has been bleeding for some time now and is covered in his own blood from the wound. They are now running and screaming through the hallways of the emergency room looking for which room to put Dom in. they find it moments later and Dom goes right into surgery as he is now fighting for his life because of how much blood he has lost. Meanwhile everyone else like Sean, Neela, Twinkie and Han are outside in the waiting room just praying that he makes it through all of this. Dom is in the emergency room all night and everyone except one fall asleep outside. Sean is still awake just pondering about what had just happened he really starts to think that he may have caused all of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom is still in the hospital, and the doctor says that he is going to have to stay in for a while because he is going to need extra care. Now Sean has Twinkie and Neela wait with Dom for support while Sean goes out just in case any of DK people come looking for him. Sean needs to clear his mind so him and Han go out to local car meet not that far from the hospital to help calm down. When they get to the car meet, they both start to feel like people are giving them weird looks. They begin to question if word had gotten around yet of what had happened. So they just remain low and continue cruising through the meet without really trying to draw to much attention to themselves just in case. As they continue driving, they still aren't sure if these people are just weird or if something is up because they have never really been to this car spot before or met this group of racers. Eventually they end up just parking their car in a nice corner and then before they get out, a group of guys approach their car. Sean immediately starts to reach for his gun underneath the seat and Han who is driving keeps the car in gear with his foot hovering over the gas pedal. Now they both are obviously very suspicious and don't want to take any chances, which is why they have both taken these precautions. Seconds before Han is about to driveway because of fear, someone is the group yells "hey, nice car!" Sean turns his heads towards them in confusion, and says "what did you say?" and then the guy say again "I really like your car, how fast is it?" Sean smiles back and says "there's only one way to find out!" as he chuckles. Sean and Han get out of their car and began to talk with the group to later find out that none of them have seen his car around before which is why they were getting different looks when they pulled in. as they continue talking Sean brings it up again, and ask "so do you want to find out how fast she is?" the guy responds by pointing towards his car across from them and says "sure, how much money do you want to lose?" Sean laughs again, and they agree on a quick $100 race. They line up their cars, rev the engines and there gone. Sean wins the race take homes the money and him and Han leave before too much attention is attracted to them. Because D.K.'s people could be anywhere…


	4. Chapter 4

Han and Sean are still cruising back from the car show, it's around midnight. They're a little bit hungry and they just made $100 so they figure they might as well go eat real quick and get some food since they just got some more money. They both know that going to the city is a bad idea, so they settle for a small Japanese restaurant on the outskirts of town. No one would come looking for them there. They sit and talk about what happened the other night and how Dom almost died. Now keep in mind Sean doesn't really know who Dom is or what he and Han used to do. So Sean asks Han, "what did you and Dom do before all this?" Han explains how they did a big job in Brazil where they robbed a greedy man and got millions of dollars each. Sean is shocked because he never knew Han to be a thief or even involved in such activities. However Han continues talking and explains himself to Sean the whole story that way Sean doesn't take it the wrong way and think of Han as a bank robber. Sean agrees that he most likely would have done the same if he was in that situation and now he understands that Dom is still a good man. Its starts getting late so they decide to head back to the hospital and check on dom. So they leave the waitress a nice big tip, and then they are back in the car. On the way there, Sean is driving now and starts having a little bit of fun with speeding. They fly past a cop and then his lights come on, Sean starts to get a little bit worried, but yet Han is still laughing. Han then explains that the cop will never catch up because police in Tokyo drive slow stock cars. Furthermore, they get back to the hospital with no problems. Dom is feeling a lot better now and he walking. Dom decides that he healthy enough to leave although the doctor suggested another day of rest. However, Dom insist that he must leave because there isn't a good reason to say. Dom kind of hard headed sometimes and wants to do what he wants when it comes to himself. They all leave the hospital together because there is no need to linger around after what they did the other night. Neela just now walks in the room with some fast food that she went to get for her, Dom, and Twinkie. So now Twinkie, Dom, Han, and Neela all leave the hospital. Sean uses the rest of the money that he got from the race on a hotel and some more food for the night. Usually they would all just go back home, but they can't yet after what happened and now they must stick together for little bit because none of them are prepared for what could happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It's about 12 clock in the afternoon when they all start to wake up. They all had such a long day yesterday that everyone just ended up sleeping in at the hotel. As Dom is about to go to the bathroom, his phone rings. Dom runs to get his phone and then pick it up. There's a long pause and then a voice comes on. The voice says, "Dominick Toretto, you don't know me yet but you're about to" the phone hangs up. Dom didn't recognize who voice it was, so immediately he went to go make sure everyone else was ok. Then all of a sudden he noticed that Neela was missing. He called her phone several times, she still didn't pick up. It went straight to voicemail every time. Now that Sean has figured out what is going on, he too begins freaking out. And then he also notices that her car is gone also. So now Sean, Han, Twinkie, and Dom all sit in a circle and try to come up with an idea of where she could be or who that was on the phone. While they are talking, someone knocks on the door, Dom grabs his gun again as he walks up to go see who it is. Sean is write behind him with a kitchen knife, he is also nervous about who this might be especially after the phone call that Dom just got. They crack the door open and look in the hallway. It's Neela holding a box of Dunkin' Donuts and a tray of coffees. Everybody is so confused yet happy at the same time. Dom immediately ask her where has she been. Neela responds, "I went to go get everyone breakfast before you guys woke up. Why does everyone look so surprised and worried?" Dom says "I thought you had been kidnapped because I just a phone call. And why didn't you answer your phone?" Neela says my phone is dead because my charger is at home." She then ask what type of phone call he got. Dom explains that it sounded like a threat from someone they know. Now with Neela back, and everyone gathered together, they start talking about what they should do now. They all agree that the battle isn't over yet with D.K. dead now. Dom and Sean agree that neither of them want any more problem and that Tokyo just isn't a good place for them to stay. Twinkie says he would definitely like to leave japan, but doesn't know where they would go. That when Dom starts smiling and says "oh, I've got a place."/span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Right away Dom tells them that they are leaving japan. They all start packing up there things from the hotel and the check out. Then they get in their cars and head over to the shop for some last-minute things that they are going to need. They are not going to be stopping at Neelas place because she says if anyone is looking for us, that's where they would be. After they quickly grabbed the personal belongings and packed the cars, they leave. They are on their way to the airport, and they are taking the first flight back to America. Things are moving pretty fast now after they got that phone call, Twinkie says. After arriving at the airport, they start loading their things onto the plane. All Dom can hope for is too have no problems on the way back. Luckily, they don't run into any issues, and they get to the U.S. All of them look around outside thru the little windows of the plane. They see palm trees all over the place and looks pretty hot outside. Dom had brought them to his home town, Miami Florida. Unfortunately, they had to leave all of their cars back in japan because there wasn't room on the plane to bring them on such short notice. As they get off the plane, there is already 2 cars waiting outside and ready to pick them up. Twinkie says "friends of yours Dom?" Dom says "of course, you're in my territory now". Dom takes them back to his house, it's not a huge mansion, but you can tell that it's his home. While the cars are being unloaded, Sean ask "so what are we going to be driving now?" Dom starts laughing again as he starts walking towards this large shed in the back of the house. He opens the garage door to the shed, and inside are five beautiful street car. They are honestly almost better than the ones they had before back in japan. Dom tells everyone to pick their cars. There is a bright orange supra in the corner that Sean notices out of all the other cars. He tells Dom that's the one he wants. Dom hands him the keys and says it yours. While everyone is picking their cars, the garage door opens. Standing in the driveway is two men. Dom says "guys I want you to meet some of my family." Dom introduces them as Brian O'Connor and Roman Pearce. Brian immediately walk over and says it's been a while since I've seen you cousin. They start smiling and give each other a huge a hug. Twinkie and roman turn around and ask Brian what he just said. Brian then explains that Sean and he are related. Even Dom is surprised because not even he knew about this. Sean didn't even know that Brian knew Sean before this moment. Now everyone in the room is just so surprised of what is going on at the moment. Roman then tells Sean that he has heard good amount of things about him and explains to him that he is going to be safe here. With D.K. dead now, and all of Sean's closest and newest friends here with him, Sean mind is finally relaxed. He now understands that this will be his new home, and he thinks he will be safe here now. At lease he thinks he will be./span/p 


End file.
